Protector Of The Universe To Reluctant Ruler Of A Broken Empire
by SNHunter
Summary: What if the Revolution was a success after years of blood shed and death? What if change was finally taking hold in the Empire? No more fear and needless blood spilling. That would be great, right? To the citizens, of the Empire, and the members of Night Raid it is. Though, what happens when the biggest change of all slams into the middle of the Empire's capital?
1. Protector To Reluctant Ruler I

Things were peaceful in the land of the once war torn and blood soaked Empire. Actual peace not some fake version of it that one would use to cover up terrible deeds. Actually things are currently peaceful throughout all the Empire's land. Well, far more peaceful than it ever was when the, now late, corrupt government of the Empire was in power.

Things have gotten so peaceful the Revolutionary Army has disband, only a mere year after the fall of the late corrupt government, and most day to day running of the Empire has been left to the ones seen as the Heroes of the Revolution; Night Raid. Night Raid never wanted the task of replacing the late corrupt government, but with the disbanding of the Revolutionary Army and the fact that no individual or group wanted to step up and take the reins, so to speak, to lead the Empire into a new age it fell to Night Raid.

Just like the reins of leadership fell to Night Raid, about five years prior, so to has an object that no one, not even a single member of Night Raid, can say what it is or what it might bring to the broken albeit slowly recovering Empire.

* * *

A couple of days after the unknown object touched down finds Tatsumi and Leone heading towards the site of the impact. Both of them have their Teigu activated not wanting to take any chances. Tatsumi walks ahead of Leone not even sparing her a single glance. He walks as if he's got a small stick up his ass. At first glance one would think he's terrified and that individual would be correct, but not because of the unknown object they're approaching. Oh, no for Tatsumi it's something far scarier than something unknown.

"Awwww, come on Tatsumi-kun. My feet hurt." Tatsumi doesn't even slow his pace or even bother to give any sign he's heard what Leone has said. Leone pouts and crosses her arms over her ample bust. "Why are you being so mean to your Onee-chan, Sumi-chan?" Leone says with her pout clearly evident in her words. Tatsumi shakes his head and continues walking, but his pace has increased and it also looks like the stick's size has as well. Leone's pout deepens. "I hate you, Tatsumi-kun." Tatsumi stumbles a bit, but regains himself and continues on with a slightly faster pace. "You've been getting meaner and meaner towards me as the years have passed." Tatsumi comes to a stop and spins around.

"Will you shut-up, Leone-chan." Leone seems to do as he asks and her pout slips away and is replaced by a look of awe. He smiles, beneath his armor's helmet, and turns back around to continue on. It's then he sees why Leone didn't say anything and looked awe struck. Barely several feet in front of him lays piles of debris and a massive wall of stone, metal and dirt.

"I had no idea it had caused this much damage." Tatsumi turns his head, to the right, to glance at Leone as she speaks. "To think there's a debris wall this size. Good thing the capitals been deserted for awhile." Tatsumi nods his head dumbly.

* * *

Najenda lets out a heavy sigh and rubs the bridge of her nose. Leone and Tatsumi, more so Tatsumi, fidget as they await a reply from their leader. Najenda lets out another heavy sigh as she drops her arm to her side.

"At least a couple of miles high? You're sure about this, Leone." Leone nods her head. Najenda sighs once more and walks over to the couch. She plops down into it in a lazy unladylike manner. "This is not going to help us in getting people back in there. Let alone get a new government started." Tatsumi rubs the back of his head, tussling his light brown hair a bit. A small smile creeps onto Leone's lips as she watches him perform his nervous tic.

"What do you think we should do, Najenda-nee-san?" Before Najenda can reply Leone jumps Tatsumi putting them both onto the floor. Tatsumi on his back with Leone straddling him. "Leone-chan what the hell are you doing?" Najenda laughs and leans forward, propping her elbows up on her thighs.

"Obviously, she feels like you've been depriving her." Leone flushes a bit while Tatsumi goes all wide eyed and red faced over the implications of that statement. "Anyways, we should investigate it." Leone leans down and places her head next to the right side of Tatsumi's head.

"See. What did I tell you, Sumi-chan." Tatsumi shivers as Leone's breath caresses his right ear. She then gives him a peck on his cheek before lifting her face from his ear. "We'll get right on it, Najenda." Najenda nods her head with a small smile.

"Good." Leone hops off of Tatsumi and holds out her right hand to him. Tatsumi grasps it and Leone pulls him to his feet. They set off for the door as Tatsumi dusts himself off. "Wait up a sec." Leone and Tatsumi stop in the doorway, side by side, and glance back at Najenda. "I want all of you, except Rabac as I still need him here on defense duty, to go back to the impact site." Leone pouts and Tatsumi shivers in sheer terror.

* * *

Leone, Tatsumi, Akame, Mein, Kurome, Wave and Ran all walk through the deserted capital city heading towards the impact site. Each of them has their Teigu activated. Wave has point, while Tatsumi brings up the rear. Akame and Kurome take up Wave's rear flanks, while Leone and Ran take up Tatsumi's forward flanks. Mein is positioned right smack in the middle of the formation as she is the sniper of the group. Their formation is tight as they move through the streets getting ever closer to the impact site.

"Why the hell do we all need to be doing this?" Wave groans out as he stops walking forcing everyone else to stop as well. He turns around to face the group. "Does Najenda-san really think that we're all needed for this? This is beyond stupid. Why didn't she just send me, Tatsumi and Leone-san?"

"It's called taking precautions, you idiot." Mein replies as she keeps a watchful eye out for any hostiles. Wave lets out a grunt and crosses his arms over his chest. Kurome angles herself to be able to take in Mein, while still being able to keep watch, as she narrows her eyes at the rose haired young lady. Mein raises a brow, but doesn't say anything.

"Don't call Wave-kun an idiot." Akame lets out a sigh at the amount of killing intent Kurome puts behind her words to Mein. Leone narrows her eyes at the raven haired young lady. Mein doesn't even flinch she just holds her right hand up to Leone.

"Leave it alone, Leone-nee-chan." Leone glances at Mein before turning away from both of them and settling her gaze upon the impact site in the distance. Kurome tilts her head at this turn of events having expected Mein to attack her, in some form. Mein turns to Wave. "I'm sorry, Wave-san. I let my temper get the best of me." Wave chuckles and waves it off.

"Whatever. Doesn't make a difference to me, Mein-san." Mein nods her head. Kurome continues to stare at Mein. Wave looks at her. "Chill out, Kuro-chan." Kurome blushes at the pet name and turns away to face forward in an attempt to hide it. Tatsumi chuckles and shakes his head.

"Can we get going, people? We're still a couple of minutes away." Wave nods his head and turns back around. With a huge grin, beneath his armor's obsidian helmet, he continues on towards the impact site. The rest of the formation following tightly behind him.

* * *

Leone lands between Tatsumi and Wave in a slight crouch after having dropped from the top of the couple mile high wall, of the impact site. Ran is no longer with them as Kurome's Teigu along with everyone else, except for Leone, is no longer active. Tatsumi tilts his head and gives Leone an inquiring look. Wave stands with his hands jammed into the pockets of his jacket.

"Well, it's the deepest meteor crater I've ever seen." Tatsumi raises a brow.

"When have you seen a meteor crater, Leone-chan?" Everyone nods their head and settles their gaze upon Leone obviously wanting to hear her answer on top of information on the impact site.

"Years ago." Everyone looks at her with looks that suggest they were expecting more than just that as an answer. Leone sighs and straightens up to her full height of five foot eight. "It was a couple of years before I met you, Tatsumi-kun." Tatsumi nods his head clearly excepting that answer. He then turns to face the couple mile high wall of the impact site.

"Anything inside it, Leone-chan?" Mein pipes up barely after that question is out of Tatsumi's mouth.

"Ya. Like something that could, I don't know, slaughter us in our sleep." Everyone, except Kurome, looks at Mein like she's gone crazy. "What? It's a legitimate concern. Whatever it is fell from the damn sky, people. It doesn't take a genius, like moi, to figure out it could be deadly." Wave shrugs and turns to stare up the wall.

"Mein's got a point, guys and gals." Wave turns his head, to the right, to glance at Leone. "You going to answer Tatsumi's question, Leone-san? Or do I need to ask you it, as well?"

* * *

Down. Way down. Way deep down inside the impact site a small groan sounds out. The groan sounds like someone who's just coming out of a days worth of sleep. The groan also comes out from beneath a pile of rubble that fully conceals whatever it is that could be making the sound.

* * *

"Then I guess we can head back and inform Najenda-san that there's nothing to do, but fix the place up." Wave comments matter of factually as he jams his hands into his jacket pockets and proceeds to walk away from the impact site. Kurome follows along behind Wave as he passes by her. Akame lingers for a couple of seconds before following after her younger sister. Mein remains a few feet in front of Leone and Tatsumi who both stand a couple of feet from the edge of the impact site. Tatsumi shrugs and jams his hands into his pockets.

"What Wave said. Let's head back, ladies." Just as Tatsumi is about to take a step away Leone stretches out her arm and halts him. "Leone-chan?" Leone doesn't reply she just turns her head so her left ear is directed at the impact site, her Teigu Lionelle is still active so she's still in her feral state. Tatsumi stares at her confused. As Leone leans in closer to the couple of mile high wall Mein notices that her left ear and, to a lesser extent, her right ear is twitching.

"Do you hear something, Leone-nee-chan?" Leone shushes Mein as she walks closer to the wall and begins to scale it like she did mere minutes prior when she went to investigate the inside. Tatsumi activates his Teigu. Mein raises a brow at him. "Tatsu-kun?"

"Stay here with Leone-chan, Mei-chan. I'm going to get the others." Mein nods her head as she blushes slightly at the pet name Tatsumi calls her by. Even though it's now quite common place between the two of them. Tatsumi chuckles and leaps away from the impact site in the direction the other three headed in.

* * *

Back way deep down inside the impact site the groan sounds out once again. The same groan that Leone heard setting her back on her trip into the impact site. The rubble begins to shift. A couple of seconds later tufts of dingy, from the dirt, dust and debris of the impact site, orange hair peeks through the rubble. Another groan sounds out that's followed by a slightly staggered voice.

"Damn it. That...really fucking hurt." The rubble shifts some more and more hair shows through it. A second later part of a human right arm peeks out from beneath the rubble only for its owner to let out a nasty hiss of pain. "Fuck...my arm..." The rubble shifts once again and Ichigo's head and face comes into view out from under it.

He attempts to turn it, but stops when pain courses through him. "Fuck...not only...my...arm, but...my neck...as well." Ichigo places his head back in the same position and back down beneath the rubble. Though, with the rubble shifted away from his face he can make out the crumbling ceiling of the impact site, which to him seems like a cavern. "...Fuck...I knew it...my rei...ryoku...levels are...shot to hell. Guess...that...explains why...I'm so...fucked...up..." Ichigo closes his eyes and a small grin comes to his face. "Well, at least the rei...shi levels are...decent around...here. I'm already beginning to...feel better." Ichigo opens his eyes to stare up at the ceiling once again. Only this time his eyes take in the site of the honeysuckle eyes of a strikingly beautiful feral like looking lady.


	2. Protector To Reluctant Ruler II

Ichigo opens his eyes to stare up at the ceiling once again. Only this time his eyes take in the sight of the honeysuckle eyes of a strikingly beautiful feral like looking lady.

* * *

Moments earlier finds Leone nimbly springing from rocks, parts of former buildings, and ledges running along the interior walls, of the impact site, heading towards the bottom.

* * *

At that same time Mein stands with her arms crossed over her chest, still slightly flushed from Tatsumi's pet name for her, tapping her foot rather impatiently. Even though Leone and Tatsumi have only been gone for not even a minute. Rustling, from directly behind her, causes her to stop tapping her foot, uncross her arms and quickly crouch down to pick up Pumpkin, which lays by her feet jammed into the ground.

* * *

Leone touches down at the bottom of the impact site and cautiously makes her way deeper inside. Both her ears twitch continuously as she progresses further and further. She stops and tilts her head to the right. She gives the air a swift little sniff before inhaling deeply.

"Huh." Leone takes in another deep inhale of the air around her. "That's odd. I didn't smell anything like this before." Tilting her head back she continues on sniffing at the air, in front of her, as she goes. Her ears continuously twitching as she does.

* * *

Mein relaxes as Tatsumi walks out from behind some debris followed by Wave, in his Teigu, Kurome, with Ran walking along beside her, and Akame. Tatsumi grins at Mein behind the helmet of his armor.

"Why so jumpy, Mei-chan? It's just you're adorable and badass Tatsu-kun." Akame stabs Tatsumi in the right side, directly in the middle of where his kidney is located, causing Tatsumi and Wave to chuckle in unison.

* * *

Ichigo opens his eyes to stare up at the ceiling once again. Only this time his eyes take in the sight of the honeysuckle eyes of a strikingly beautiful feral like looking lady. Raising a brow Ichigo attempts to lift himself up into a slightly seated position, but pain courses through him like before. He lets out a rather nasty hiss of pain before dropping himself back down to a fully laying down position.

Leone's eyes widen when Ichigo lets out that hiss and she's down, within the rubble, inches above him. Ichigo chuckles at the position Leone is in which is spread out eagle above him. Each of her feet and hands pressed firmly against the walls of the piled, rather highly, rubble that houses Ichigo currently.

"Do you always spread yourself eagle inches over a guy, you just met, while nearly smothering him with your rather large bust?" Ichigo comments with a small chuckle. The comment actually causes Leone to blush and remove her right hand, from the wall, to place her right arm beneath her hanging bust while at the same time she digs the nails of her left hand deep into the wall of rubble to keep herself above Ichigo. Ichigo full out laughs upon viewing that little show. Leone's blush deepens. Ichigo reigns in his laughter. A stoic and solemn look adorns his dingy and smudged face. "I'm guessing that's a no on the matter."

Leone averts her gaze from Ichigo's as getting up and out, from her position, proves difficult for her. Ichigo lets out a heavy sigh. "I can see I've made you rather uncomfortable. Here," Ichigo manages to slide his right arm, which is on Leone's left side, out from beneath the loosed rubble, from earlier, with a small hiss, but no physical sighs that he's feeling any pain, "Let me help you up and out." Ichigo places his forearm against Leone's stomach and gives a very slight push. Leone's eyes widen as she's blow upwards with alarming force, from such a meager thrust, as the nails on her left hand, parts of the fingers on her left hand and the skin on the bottoms of her feet are shredded off or broken.

* * *

"I take it Leone-chan hasn't come back, yet." Mein narrows her eyes at Tatsumi.

"What gave it away? The fact that she's not here? Or the fact that SHE'S NOT HERE!?" Everyone including Ran, who's only one of Kurome's puppets, at this point, which is odd behavior for a puppet, take a step away from Mein. Tatsumi scratches the back of his head, his nervous tic, as Mein glares daggers at him.

"Um...well...no..." Tatsumi takes another step away from Mein. "You're...just...um...rather...impatient right now..." Mein gives Tatsumi a shy little smile as she giggles.

"You're so cute, Tatsu-kun." A small smile begins to form on Tatsumi's face beneath his helmet. Right then Mein shoots him with Pumpkin, from the low angle she's currently hold it at, sending him flying up and through the wall of a half intact building. Every single person, even Ran, cringes at the moment Tatsumi is shot and at the moment he slams through the wall.

* * *

Ichigo cringes as Leone slams into the ceiling of Ichigo's so called cavern. He cringes even more when he hears the sharp cry of pain that escapes, what he considers, her beautiful lips and the feeling of her nails and bits of her skin as they rain down upon him. Mostly landing upon his face.

"Damn it." Ichigo mutters to himself. He wipes off Leone's nails and skin as he sits himself up and smashes his way out of the rubble he'd been previously fully covered by and pinned beneath on the ground of his so called cavern. "I so didn't mean for that to happen." He says this out loud to Leone as he springs up to meet her part way as she begins to fall back down. Though, a lot of good it does as she's unconscious as she falls down into his arms. The arms he shifts downwards as he catches her. "At least I had the sense to shift my arms, away from her, just upon contact." Ichigo touches down without so much as a sound. "I could have seriously fucked her up. If I haven't already." Ichigo comments with a sigh as he gazes upon Leone's unconscious face with his still stoic and solemn look. "Such a fine way to begin a budding relationship." Ichigo lets out another sigh and then proceeds towards the entrance to his so called cavern.

* * *

Tatsumi has barely come back from the building, Mein shot him into, that is now even less intact than before when the ground shakes violently. Well, the ground just off the impact site and the impact site itself shake violently. This causes everyone to forget about their fear of getting shot, like Tatsumi, and ready themselves for something hostile. A few seconds pass. Then several. Then just over half a minute and nothing, not even Leone, comes out of the impact site. Wave is the first to relax.

"Well, that was weird." Barely a second after the words are out of his mouth Wave is shot by Pumpkin. Just like Tatsumi he's sent flying up. Unlike Tatsumi there's no wall to break his flight and he flies much further.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking shitting me!" Wave exclaims as he flies over the partially intact buildings and streets towards the fully intact section of the former capital. "All I said was; "That was weird". How the fuck does Tatsumi date that chick!?"

"Not a clue, bro." A voice says from behind Wave a second before Wave collides with something extremely solid and dense. Only he doesn't stop on the spot. "Even if I knew who this Tatsumi-san is, which I don't, I still wouldn't be able to tell you," Wave notices he's beginning to slow down, but he's still going to fast to actually get a look at what's slowing him down. On top of whether or not said something is actually a someone that's talking to him as he slows him down, "Seeing as I don't know who this chick of his is." Right when, not even a second after, the person stops speaking Wave comes to a complete stand still. It's then he feels a hand grasping him by his right shoulder.

"What the fuck...!?" Wave begins, but he gets no response of any kind from whoever is holding him up in the air. "How the fuck are you doing this and with one hand!?" A small chuckle reaches Wave's ears as he feels himself being lowered towards the ground. Upon touching down the hand releases his shoulder. Wave wastes no time in leaping forward and twisting, in mid-air, to put distance between whoever or whatever stopped him as well as to see whoever or whatever. What greets Wave, as he's still in mid-air, is Ichigo without a speck of dirt, dust or debris, from the impact site, standing with Leone nestled firmly on his back, with his right arm supporting her and keeping her in place, in nothing, but a pitch black pair of slightly baggy boxer shorts allowing everyone, who might be near by, to view his extremely well muscled body. Ichigo's body is so well muscled it gives off the vibe that if he flexed his entire body would look most likely, without a doubt, deformed.


	3. Protector To Reluctant Ruler III

"What the fuck...!?" Wave begins, but he gets no response of any kind from whoever is holding him up in the air. "How the fuck are you doing this and with one hand!?" A small chuckle reaches Wave's ears as he feels himself being lowered towards the ground. Upon touching down the hand releases his shoulder.

Wave wastes no time in leaping forward and twisting, in mid-air, to put distance between whoever or whatever stopped him as well as to see whoever or whatever. What greets Wave, as he's still in mid-air, is Ichigo without a speck of dirt, dust or debris, from the impact site, standing with Leone nestled firmly on his back, with his right arm supporting her and keeping her in place, in nothing, but a pitch black pair of slightly baggy boxer shorts allowing everyone, who might be near by, to view his extremely well muscled body. Ichigo's body is so well muscled it gives off the vibe that if he flexed his entire body would look most likely, without a doubt, deformed.

* * *

"Really, Mein." Tatsumi grumbles out as he runs along the desolate remains of the once beautiful capital city, in the direction Wave was sent flying, with Mein and Akame upon his back. "You had to get all trigger happy on us." Mein huffs, but otherwise remains silent. Akame giggles softly as Leone, with Kurome and Ran upon her back, comes up beside Tatsumi.

"Go easy on her, Sumi-chan. You know well how stupid comments easily annoy her." Tatsumi gives Leone a side glance, from beneath his Teigu's helmet, and then sighs. Leone smiles brightly and, without throwing off their stride, nuzzles her cheek against the cheek of Tatsumi's helmet. "Love you, Sumi-chan." Tatsumi chuckles and shakes his head.

* * *

Wave stands dumbstruck in front of Ichigo. The man who, mere seconds earlier, had Leone nestled upon his back unconscious, but now stands, with a solemn and stoic look upon his face, without a single trace of Leone. Ichigo tilts his head, slightly.

"What's got you so silent, all of a sudden, bro." Wave shakes his head, but still doesn't say anything. Ichigo chuckles, but his face remains solemn and stoic. "Let me guess." Wave's head twitches, slightly. "You're trying to wrap your mind around the fact that your girlfriend is no longer nestled upon my bare back." Wave's head jerks this time.

"The hell!? She ain't my girlfriend, dude." Ichigo raises a brow and tilts his head in the other direction. The solemn and stoic look remains.

"She's not your friend, who happens to be a girl?" Wave seems to become dumbstruck once more. "Perhaps, I should have referred to her as your lady friend."

* * *

"By the way, Leone-nee-chan." Akame says from her spot upon Tatsumi's right shoulder. "Where did you come from? You clearly didn't come up from the impact site." Leone tilts her head, slightly, and scrunches her face up a bit.

"You know I can't recall, Akame-chan. One moment I was in the makeshift cavern, deep inside the impact site, and then next I was with all of you as you prepared to give chase to Wave." Tatsumi shakes his head and stumbles, slightly, nearly wiping out. Mein slaps the back of his Teigu's helmet.

"Watch it, Tatsumi. You're going to get Akame and I hurt." Tatsumi sighs and shakes his head again.

* * *

"You know that armor of yours is quite interesting." Ichigo comments when Wave remains, supposedly, dumbstruck. "It's some sort of technology, quite advanced given it's craftsmanship, but it also seems to have a spiritual undertone to it." Wave's head jerks and his hands flex almost into fists before relaxing. "I gotta tell ya, bro. I like you." Wave tilts his helmeted head. "You're calm and cool in the face of a complete unknown. You may be a little dumbstruck," Wave's head jerks once again, but this time he takes a small sliding step backwards. Not enough to be noticed by many, but it doesn't escape Ichigo's notice, "But nonetheless calm and cool. Maybe it's got something to do with that armor, of yours. Or perhaps you're just a hardened warrior. Or it could very well be a mixture of the two. I couldn't begin to fathom it until I got to know you better as a person." Ichigo pauses for a moment perhaps to gather his thoughts.

A couple of seconds later he snaps his fingers, but before he can speak Tatsumi, still carrying Mein on his left shoulder and Akame on his right, and Leone, still carrying Kurome on her right shoulder and Ran on her left, burst into the far more intact area of the capital city, that Wave and Ichigo currently occupy. Ichigo glances at them with his same stoic and solemn look only now he's dressed in a black long sleeved form fitting top with a pair of black form fitting pants, not unlike jeans in appearance, though he still remains barefoot. Wave shakes his head and blinks his eyes, beneath his Teigu's helmet, at the sight of Ichigo in clothes.

"Hey." Leone begins as she skids to a halt beside Wave and Kurome and Ran disembark from her shoulders. "That's the guy I found buried under a pile of rubble in the impact site." Everyone snaps their head towards Leone before snapping their heads back to Ichigo who now stands with his hands inside his pockets. His thumbs stick out over the front of the pockets.

"Well, I'm glad you're up and about, Ojou-san." Ichigo states when it's clear that no one else is going to comment on Leone's statement. "I was worried that I treated you too quickly and left some form of damage." Leone smiles at him and giggles slightly. Tatsumi and Wave snap their heads in her direction. Wave has a look of utter disbelief upon his face, beneath his Teigu's helmet, and Tatsumi sports a look of sheer confusion, beneath his own Teigu's helmet.

"Leone-chan?" Leone glances at Tatsumi with an inquiring look. Tatsumi clears his throat as Mein and Akame, finally, decide to climb down off his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Sumi-chan." Leone says with a bright smile upon her face. "Why would you think I wasn't?" Mein grunts causing everyone, even Ichigo, though he remains stoic and solemn, to turn themselves to face or just glance over at her.

"It's obvious why Tatsu-kun is concerned." A look of confusion graces Wave's face, beneath his Teigu's helmet. Said look, of confusion, also graces Kurome's face and Ran's face, even though he's a puppet. Mein sighs and shakes her head. Her finger twitches over Pumpkin's trigger before she speaks up once more. "It's obvious because Leone-nee-chan is giggling like a giddy little school girl fawning over her school ground crush." Kurome tilts her head, slightly, the look of confuse falls from Ran's face and he picks up a stoic and solemn one like Ichigo's and the look of confusion deepens upon Wave's face, beneath his Teigu's helmet. Tatsumi nods his head in approval of Mein's comment. Leone flushes deeply at the implications of said comment causing Akame to giggle. Ichigo chuckles, though his stoic and solemn look remains in place, causing everyone to turn their attention back upon him. Upon this Ichigo chuckles again and shakes his head.

"You're an interesting bunch, to say the least. Pardon the cliche." Ichigo states with a chuckle. "I love how you're just being yourselves as if you were just lounging around at home." Wave and Tatsumi clench their fists, slightly, as if expecting something to happen right then. Kurome readies her blade and Ran tenses up in anticipation of combat. Akame does the same with her blade. Mein's finger twitches over Pumpkin's trigger and it begins applying a small amount of pressure to it. Leone is the only one that doesn't tense up in anyway for combat. Ichigo chuckles and shakes his head once more. "If I wanted to fight I would have taken you out instead of bothering to attempt a "meet and greet", but if you want to fight I'd be more than happy to give you a taste of what I can do." As Ichigo finishes the stoic and solemn look, upon his face, drops away and a grin replaces it.


End file.
